The present application finds particular application in wheel and tire assemblies for vehicles, particularly a wheel and pneumatic tire assembly including a tire pressure monitoring sensor. However, it will be appreciated that the described technique may also find application in other wheel and tire assemblies.
In general, the air pressure in vehicle pneumatic tires should be maintained within a particular range to protect against tire damage or failure, and to promote safe and efficient operation of the vehicle. Overinflated or underinflated tires may cause tire wear, internal tire damage, increased risk of tire penetration by sharp objects, blowouts and/or reduced vehicle fuel economy. A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) can be used to monitor air pressure inside a pneumatic tire and to generate an alert if the tire pressure falls outside of a desirable range for the tire. A TPMS may incorporate a tire pressure sensor placed inside a tire and means for transmitting pressure information detected by the tire pressure sensor to a receiver.
A TPMS may be used for monitoring air pressure in off-the-road (OTR) pneumatic tires used on large off-road vehicles such as mining trucks, construction vehicles or the like. In mining vehicle applications (as well as others), tire performance is critical and tire failure can be both expensive, in terms of lost production, and can also be dangerous to mine personnel. Accordingly, it is particularly important that TPMS function properly to ensure proper inflation and to detect tire issues before they present an issue.
Installation of tire pressure sensors in OTR pneumatic tires presents several challenges. First, the interior of OTR (other pneumatic tires) may have liquids and/or gases, due at least in part to the presence of chemicals which are used to treat the tires to facilitate mounting and dismounting of the tires to wheels. Moreover, the very large tires of mining trucks are often stored outside prior to being put into service, and can accumulate rocks, soil and other debris that is difficult to remove and ultimately remains in the tire after mounting. A tire pressure sensor placed inside such tires can be exposed to the liquids and/or gases that can corrode the sensor components, and the debris in the tire can collide with the tire pressure sensor causing damage thereto, or dislodging it from s mount in which case the tire pressure sensor is likely to rapidly fail.
To address these challenges, various approaches have been developed for mounting the tire pressure sensor within the tire. One approach is a rim mount tire pressure monitor. Although not typically used in mining applications, such approach aims to secure the tire pressure monitor to the wheel itself, or to a valve stem that is assembled in the wheel. While this approach is convenient in that the rim or wheel provides a stable foundation on which to mount the tire pressure monitor, rim mounts are susceptible to damage during installation of the tire as the tire passes over the rim and, due to the close proximity of the sensor to the metal structure of the rim, can cause interference with the transmitter thus decreasing performance.
Another approach is to secure the tire pressure monitor to the interior of the tire, either to the tire back or the sidewall. In mining applications, the tire back is not an attractive option due to the fluid and or debris that is typically found in the tire after installation. A monitor mounted to the tire back would constantly be in contact with the fluid and/or debris during rotation of the tire. Accordingly, most mining application approaches have focused on mounting the tire pressure monitor to the sidewall at a position such that the monitor is between the tire back and the rim when installed.
One sidewall mount approach includes cleaning the interior surface of the tire with a solvent, and then attaching the tire pressure monitor or its carriage to the tire with an adhesive. This approach requires a number of steps to be completed properly to ensure adequate performance. First, the tire surface must be cleaned to ensure the adhesive forms a solid bond. Second, the location of the tire pressure monitor needs to be determined. If the tire pressure monitor is mounted too high on the sidewall it will be subject to constant splashing and/or submersion in the fluid in the tire. If mounted too low, the tire pressure monitor could be damaged during installation or when the tire is deformed under load. Third, the adhesive must be properly applied and allowed to cure before being placed into service. Depending on environmental conditions, selecting the proper adhesive is also important. The resulting mount is generally permanent and, thus, repair and/or replacement of the tire pressure monitor or its carriage is generally not possible after installation.
A similar sidewall mount approach utilizes a hook-and-loop fastener to secure the tire pressure monitor to the tire. While this approach allows removal and replacement of the tire pressure monitor, it still requires the aforementioned steps to be carried out properly to ensure adequate performance.
The present innovation provides a new and improved tire pressure monitor mount, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.